The perfect girl for miroku
by Rai Cat
Summary: Miroku has finally found a girl who accepts him. Is this to good to be true?
1. Cat Demons

The normal group was scouring medieval Japan for jewel shards. Miroku was hitting on Sango, Shippo was eating candy, Inuyasha had a scowl on his face and his face was red. Kagome had obviously said, "sit" to him. Kagome was apologizing like mad to him. "Inuyasha please forgive me please," she pleaded. He just turned his face. She looked down sadly.

"Demon!" some villagers called. The group looked up all at once as if it were instinct. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if to ask her if she sensed any jewel shards. Kagome looked down to the village

"Inuyasha it's cat demons" Miroku said to him.

"They have three jewel shards." Kagome said getting on Inuyasha's back.

"Kirara" Sango said. She was already in her demon-fighting outfit. Kirara transformed and Sango hopped aboard. Miroku was already running.

"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha said as he ran. She held on tight to him with a smile. "there are only three cats and they are not destroying any thing" his face went to a puzzled look. "They are not to much older than us, I would say around Miroku's age." he raised one eyebrow

"Dog demon" they all said together. There were two boys and one girl. The girl had long black hair and a white star on her cheek. The boys looked exactly like each other with black hair and dark blue eyes. They both had a different color star on their head. One was purple and one was blue. The girl's eyes were purple. The all wore smaller out fits of Inuyasha's and different colors that matched their eyes. The girl stepped to the front

"I am Kurai" she stated and looked at Inuyasha "What do you want?" she asked and looked back at her brothers they were on both sides of her watching Inuyasha. "We mean no harm to humans, we only wish for some food." she looked back at the boys. "This is Paapuru. She looked to the one with the purple star. And this is Buruu. She turned her head to the boy with the blue star. Not that you know us can we know you?" she smiled happily.

Inuyasha looked at her strange. "Not hurting anybody? What do demons like you do any how?" he asked but Kagome butted in before they could answer him.

"Sorry that was Inuyasha, he is a little protective. I am Kagome, this is Miroku Sango Kirara and Shippo." she smiled. "Would you like to have lunch with us?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her anger in his eyes. "We can't share." he said

"I will say the S word" she threatened and he straitened up.

Miroku walked forward. "Hello miss, may I have a moment alone with you?" he asked. Sango rolled her eyes but decided to let him so he would get slapped.

"Uhh sure" she said and he held her hands as they walked away.

"Miss Kurai would you give me the great honor of bearing my children?" he asked holding her hands tight. Her cattail twitched and her ears that matched Inuyasha's only cats twitched

"Did you ask me to bare your children?" she looked at him and lifted her hand as to slap him

"Yes, yes, yes" Sango mumbled. Miroku clinched reading for the impact. Instead he felt her soft hand on his cheek.

"Yes" she said and nodded. Miroku's eyes widened. "We have to get married first and then we can have as many children as you like" she smiled

"As you wish" he said and smiled. "Lets go back to the others." he held her hand and they walked back.

Sango's jaw dropped when she saw his hand on his cheek. "What what what?"

"Boys go home I am going to stay with them, or at least go off on your own" Kurai ordered her brothers

"But Sister..." she looked angry "Yes sir" they said and jumped off...

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------To be continued_


	2. A new friend

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------The continuation_

"Yes sir" the boys jumped off. 

Kurai had a strange feeling over whelm her. No Kurai stick with it. she looked up at Sango. Why is Sango staring at me so coldly? Kurai only shook it off. This was time to concentrate on other things bearing a child.

Miroku looked Kurai over She is quite a catch. I hope after I tell her about my hand she will still be the same to me. And her back side, he took a glance and lifted his hand Nice and r...

"Miroku come on" Kagome's voice called. Kurai looked back at him

"Are you coming?" she took his right hand in her left and started walking.

"Do I have a choice" he asked referring to her pulling him.

"Oh sorry. I don't know my own strength some times." She gave him an apologetic look. She stopped pulling and locked her elbow with his.

Miroku blushed. Could this be true could a girl truly be falling for him, no this has to be a dream, she didn't even slap me. 

Kurai couldn't stand the science. She knew Inuyasha didn't want her there and Miroku wanted her there more than any thing, how did she make a compromise? She had to gain all of their trust for her plan to work. She had to bear an heir for Miroku, she had to. 

Deep in the newest castle Naraku built for him self he was watching every move the group was making using one of his poison insects. He mumbled to him self. 

Sesshoumaru eyed the group from a near by tree mumbling to him self as well.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------To be continued _


	3. Getting closer

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------The continuation_

Kurai looked up and saw Sesshoumaru. She glared and he smirked. She looked to Miroku and cuddled up to him. "So where are we going?"

"We are looking for shards of the Shikon no Tama" Miroku said and schratched one of Kurai's cat ears. She purred lightly making Inuyasha roll his eyes. 

"Shikon no Tama, eh?" she reached into one of her pockets and pulled out three, shimmering, pink jewl shards. "Do you mean these?"

The group turned around and looked at the jewl shards. Inuyasha tried to snatch them. Kurai was to quick and tried to pull it away. "Nope this is my key to staying with you. I will share them, but they will stay in my pocket. Just why are you looking for them any way?"

"Well Kagome is the one who broke it in the first place, and Inuyasha wishes to use it to become a full demon." Miroku sighed. "None of us approve of Inuyasha's intentions, but we don't really have a choice at this point." He pulled Kurai closer.

"Come on guys I think I see another jewl in the next town" Kagome looked nervous because of the look she was getting from Kurai.

Every body kept walking and Kurai sped up to Kagome. "You broke it? You must be a great human to brake something like the jewl."

"No, not really it was all on accident." Kagome was getting even more nervous. "I shot it with an arrow and it broke, but I didn't mean to shoot it."

"I see" Kurai seemed unsure, but went back to Miroku.

"It's getting late we should ask for shelter in the next town." Sango finally said something and Kirara "bewd" "Yes I know Kirara I feel the same"

Miroku nodded "Yup, we should sleep." He gave Kurai a slight grin. -blocked by Rai for content reasons. BAD MIROKU-

Kurai looked up at him and continued walking. "I agree I need to rest my feet are killing me" Shippo stated 

"Shippo you haven't even been walking" Inuyasha glared at him "You have been riding in Kagome's bike"

"Ya I know but still"

"Feh" Inuyasha breathed. The group reached the town and asked for a place to stay. Thay were given two rooms bye Miroku's request. -BAD MIROKU!- 

...The Middle of the Night...

Kurai had been slowly rolled out of a sleeping Miroku's arms. She changed her sleeping clothes to her normal clothes. She opened the door to the out side slowly not making any noise.

She ran out leaving the door open behind her on accident.

...The Next Morning...

Miroku woke up to the cold morning wind blowing on his face. He looked around for Kurai. "It must have all been a dream" he said aloud. "Kurai must not be real. Oh well it was a fun dream. To not be slapped by a girl..." He saw her sleeping clothes and picked them up. "No it wasn't a dream she was really here, well then where is she?"

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------To be continued_


End file.
